


Dark Skies Falling

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Implied abuse, M/M, Other, implied slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kup and Rodimus say their goodbyes, for now. Written for the Rodimus Prime Party on tf_g1_season3 on LJ, and based on a roleplay at tf_ic_prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Skies Falling

"It's time for me to go back."

Kup's spark sank to the floor. Rodimus was standing, optics dim and averted, by the battered, near-dead shuttle he'd arrived in: the one marred with a series of thorny-edged glyphs burned along the side of the hull:  _Property of Nemesis Prime._  The same glyphs that had been burned into his leader's back, just under his collar mooring.

Kup reached up to brush that mark with his fingertips now, deliberately making Rodimus flinch. "You gotta be crazy t' go back to this, lad, and I ain't gonna letcha. You're gonna stay right here."

Rodimus turned to catch his hand. "Believe me, the  _last_  thing I want is to go back there," he said, and there was a laugh in his voice that had nothing to do with mirth. "But if I don't go, he'll come after me. He'll track me down, and he'll find you." His fingers tightened on Kup's, betraying his fear - though typically, it was for everyone else  _but_  Rodimus himself.

"Let him." Kup wrapped his fingers around Rodimus's hand in turn. "He'll find a surprise waitin' for him."

 _"No,_  Kup." Rodimus pulled away. "Listen to me. Right now he thinks you all are beneath his notice. That's our trump card. I'm going to go back there and I'm going to find out his weakness - a way to hurt him. When the time is right, you and everyone else are going to give him a hell of a wakeup call. I promise you that."

He was grinning, but it didn't erase the hauntedness Kup could see in his optics. "And until then, what? Y'just -  _let_  him hurt you?" Rodimus flinched, turning away, and Kup wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from withdrawing entirely. "I'm sorry," he said desperately. "I just - how can you ask me to stand by and letcha go back to - to  _that?_  I can see the marks on you, lad."

Rodimus held still, allowing Kup to hold him but making no move to reciprocate. "There's... someone I have to try to save."

"Galvatron," Kup guessed.

"Him too."

"Who - oh, no. No, no,  _no._ " Kup squeezed Rodimus's arm in remonstrance; Rodimus hissed in pain, but Kup forged on anyway. "You can't save him, lad. Nova Prime is beyond your reach. He  _chose_  the Darkness, remember that."

"Maybe so. But he was a Prime too, once." Rodimus shook his head. "I won't send him to the Matrix thinking nobody cared enough to  _try_  to save him."

Kup sighed. "Nothin' I say can talk you out of this, huh? You ain't changed, lad."

"That's nice to hear." Rodimus finally returned his embrace, as firm and shameless as any hug Kup had ever had from him, and Kup relaxed in relief as Rodimus's free hand stroked his helm. "Love you, Kup."

Something went  _click_  against Kup's neck; all his servos cut out at once. Unable even to shout his surprise, Kup thought fierce curse words in Rodimus's direction as his wayward Prime lowered him slowly to the floor. "That's just to head off any ideas about cutting  _my_  servos and keeping me from leaving," Rodimus explained gently, and Kup thought another curse, because he  _had_  been planning that. "I'm sorry."

His servos would reset themselves, but not near quick enough - if he was a younger mech, then maybe he would have been able to stop his lost Prime. As it was, he could only listen helplessly as Rodimus entered the hateful shuttle and launched it, headed back to his abuser.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gilded cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725201) by [agiftedmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agiftedmind/pseuds/agiftedmind)




End file.
